Various learning devices and methodologies have been disclosed and used for cognitive development targeting specific learning outcomes. For example, prior art disclosing music, language, or mathematical instruction tools and methods that provide information feedback to improve learning behaviors are abundant. Related art teaches music through visualization, and in a number of disclosures a circular configuration is used to present music notes and corresponding intervals, which may be color-coded or arranged in patterns to organize the information presented. Methods or systems for studying music have been defined that associate patterns of information with tablature including shapes and color-coding integrated with various instruments. Also, systems of music education across various instruments, using chromatic patterns of notes, chords and musical information with color and assorted spatial arrangements exist. Further, musical instruction where a user learns to play a pre-selected musical instrument by incrementally increasing the difficulty of practicing a musical piece have been used, which may incorporate diagrams presented through audio and visual software on a display device at varying difficulty levels.
Adaptive training systems also exist, which disclose methodology to assess a learner's understanding of specific subject matter and learning style by presenting and reviewing various teaching strategies, and identifying the best strategy for learning. Related art discloses computer programs for time and content tracking, and also learning systems for self-learning of language or other subjects in real time, in a textual content based learning environment.
These and related existing disclosures and inventions typically operate on a specific learning output; that is, they teach music, or language, or math, with a single subject focus. Generally, they contemplate learning devices, methods or systems that instruct in a single literacy, which is typically delivered through a specific sensory pathway (ie., perceived through one of the five senses including seeing, hearing, tasting, smelling, touching). What is needed is a way to harness emerging technology to learn more, faster. New tools, strategies and learning systems are required that support intelligence acquisition across multiple literacies using optimized sensory delivery.